


Ratoul, the Multimouse (Miraculous Trucks AU)

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: BATMM One-shots [1]
Category: Blaze and the Monster Machines, Miraculous Ladybug, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, LMAO, One-Shot, XD, crusher as multimouse, kwamibuster au, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Prompt: Miraculous Trucks AU where Crusher loses Tikki like Mari in Kwamibuster? And he has to wield Mullo and carry on a plan like Mari? One-shot
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Crusher (Blaze and the Monster Machines)
Series: BATMM One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211207





	Ratoul, the Multimouse (Miraculous Trucks AU)

_ Anonymous: How about this prompt? Miraculous Trucks AU where Crusher loses Tikki like Mari in Kwamibuster? And he has to wield Mullo and carry on a plan like Mari? _

"You sure wielding all of the miraculous is a good idea?" Ezra asked as he watched his brother frantically placing on each miraculous and resizing them to fit him, which caused the kwamis to appear beside them. "Mari's done it like once, and she still felt faint,"

"It's necessary," Crusher said, placing the last miraculous on him. "The Teller isn't gonna budge, and Berde's trapped without his kwami either. We're gonna have no choice, but to feed that akuma what he wanted and use it against him!"

"Still gonna take all of your energy," Ezra argued. "How are you gonna wield them all?"

"I'll need to be in two places at once," Crusher grinned. "And with how much lessons you've given me, I know exactly which miraculous to help me,"

"I feel like I'm starting to understand," Ezra sighed. "but at the same time, I don't want to,"

Crusher chuckled before his tire cupped the mouse miraculous around his neck. "Mullo, GET SQUEAKY!"

The transformation came into view. Ezra watched, shaking his head with a frown. He was definitely against the plan, but it wasn't as if he could win a debate when his brother was so eager to get Tikki back and save the city from the Teller.

"I am Ratoul!" Crusher cried out in his new mouse miraculous disguise. His dark blue hair was streaked with silver and pink and was in a bob while two silver-blue mouse ears stuck out from his hair. He wore a silver outfit, with blue and pink essences, from neck to toe.

"So, what IS your plan, exactly, Ratoul?" Ezra asked, leaning over boredly. "You're not exactly the obvious Azul Bug, so there's no reason for you to fake anything,"

"You're right, but let it be for my pride," Ratoul smirked. "Everyone will think that I'm just being me,"

"Oh boy, split personality? Really?" Ezra face-palmed. "This plan is gonna work, and I'm afraid that's the problem,"

"Just... be my back-up if things go wrong, okay?"

"Alright..." Ezra gave a sigh but nodded anyway.

"Thanks, little brother," Ratoul gave his brother a smile then he took a deep breath. "MULTITUDE!"

Ezra watched, taking a sip of his juice as Ratoul shrunk and quickly multiplied. The kwamis all approached their guardian as he passed each of the miraculouses to each of his copies. Only Longg stayed by his holder's side, resting on the blunet's shoulder.

"Okay, so you'll use the fox miraculous to---"

"I'm not just using the fox miraculous,"

Ezra spat out his drink. "WHAT IN ASHLA'S NAME ARE YOU THINKING?!"

"My mice selves need a way to defend themselves," Ratoul replied. "I won't transform into them now, but if I need them, I'll use them. Yes, I'll use the fox miraculous more than the rest of them---"

"YOU'RE GONNA USE UP ALL YOUR ENERGY WIELDING ALL THE MIRACULOUS WHILE YOU'RE SPLIT UP LIKE THIS! NOT EVEN MARI DID THIS, AND SHE'S DONE SOME PRETTY CRAZY STUFF AS LADYBUG!"

"Not all," Ratoul pointed to him. "You still have the dragon miraculous, and the ladybug and black cat miraculous are still with the Teller,"

"KNOWING THIS PLAN, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO WIELD BOTH LADYBUG AND BLACK CAT MIRACULOUS TO PULL THIS PLAN OFF!" Ezra hissed.

"And it's a risk I'm willing to take," Ratoul said before calling on the fox miraculous closer to him. "Mullo, Trixx, UNIFY!"

Ezra was ready to rip his hair out as he watched his brother become Razorro, as he called himself, before flying out of their apartment in Fluff's mouth, with the other kwamis trailing behind him. Longg was the only one to stay, calming his holder with reassurances and pats on the shoulder.

"Do not worry, my queen. I am sure he will be alright,"

"If he isn't, I'll be ripping those damn ears off his hair." Ezra gritted his teeth.

X

  
X

  
X

"How did YOU, out of all people, get a miraculous?!"

The other racers, sans Darington, Blaze, AJ, and Gabby, all had their jaws dropped. Pickle looked amazed and excited, especially since he had JUST seen his best friend wield a miraculous and actually helped him and Azul Bug battle the Teller, while Ezra rolled his eyes. Crusher, on the other hand, had his pride up as well as his head as he smirked.

"He was THAT desperate, I guess," he spoke with a shrug. "And I'm not surprised at all! I told you that I'm the best! A better hero than Azul will ever be!"

"Azul still confiscated your miraculous after you revealed your identity, though," Stripes argued.

"He's just jealous," Crusher huffed. "He knows that I'm a better hero than he could ever be, so he took away my miraculous, so he wouldn't be outshined! Especially when I revealed my identity!"

Well, it wasn't a literal lie. Not technically, anyway. He had to remove Ratoul out of the picture, so he didn't need to split himself up between Azul Bug and Ratoul.

"You were still a great hero," Darington patted his brother.

"Yeah!" Blaze agreed with a smile. "You managed to rescue Chat Berde AND Azul Bug from the Teller!"

"Thank you!" Crusher snickered at the other racers. "At least SOME TRUCKS appreciate my efforts,"

Ezra had to hold himself from hitting his brother right there and then.


End file.
